User blog:PlanetStar/Alita: Battle Angel review
I first learned about Alita: Battle Angel when I saw the preview before seeing Aquaman. The movie was released on Valentine's Day, but the end of this movie may not be in the ultimately-loveful way. 20th Century Fox is on preinductory screen, then renamed to 26th Century Fox with a dystopian scenery. The reason, the movie is taking place in the 26th century and the year is 2563, 300 years after the most catastrophic war called The Fall ever by the humanity that left a girl now named Alita dead for the next 300 years. A man named Dr. Dyson Ido (no, he did not build the Dyson sphere in orbit around the sun) whose ancestors survived the war finds her laying and resuscitated her by attaching her brain to the cyborgetic body. Once she opens her eyes, she got the oversized, alien-like orange eyes. Upon naming her Alita, she love it, love it, love it! Alita would be the top figure for the rest of the film. She is very combative, fast, masters at dodging attacks, except during one fight that a villain destroyed all her limbs except for her left arm, and leaps very high. The name of the city is Iron City, which doesn't look futuristic despite the year it takes place in, but there are things that are futuristic in them, such as the city in the sky named Zalem suspended by metal ducts attached to the bases on the ground. Iron City is surrounded by barren landscape of a type common in dystopian fiction. The city and the landscape right outside of it reminds me of "The Last City" in Maze Runner series. The city is strewn with cyborgs called Hunter-Warriors that could turn against humans, including Alita. There is a deadly race called the Motorball in which the one has the possession of the metal ball and can kill each other to retrieve the ball or keep the ball. Alita can win a trophy in this one. The race to fight each other is reminiscent of Mario Kart video games and the cartoon film Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry except they're not in vehicles but on skates that still go superfast. This is an unorthodox event in the future sci-fi media. During the race while the ball is in the gutter on the side of the track that no-one can find, what Alita do next... she veered off the track and jumped through the flat TV screen and onto the metal pipe while Hunter-Warriors are chasing after her to get to her boyfriend Hugo whom Zapan is threatening to kill him. Zapan commands Alita that she must either kill him or Zapan will. Alita would say "I cannot kill him, you cannot kill him, I love him." What she would do to get out of this, Alita would fight Zapan, ultimately beheading him with her sword while wounded Hugo is attached to a cyborg by Ido's former wife Dr. Chiren. That would make an X along the genders as the husband cyborgizes the girl while the wife cyborgizes the boy. Alita and Hugo sees Zalem as not only a sky city, but a dream city. But in order to earn the right to go to Zalem, she must win the Motorball championship, but Hugo decides to climb up the tube into Zalem, then Alita got to him telling him to turn back as it is too dangerous. What's happen next, sure enough, there's a real danger coming right at them in the form of spinning spikes triggered by Nova up there. Alita manages to jump over it but Hugo did not leap high enough and got shredded. Alita grabbed his hand but the cyborgetic wrist break off and falls to his death onto the dust cloud below. So there will not be a romantic ending to the film on Valentine's Day! Apparently not saddened by the loss of his boyfriend, Alita raised the sword to salute the crowd of being the star athlete of Motorball Tournament but the film suddenly ends right here. I thought the film would keep going by doing another race. This makes me thinking it would continue in the next film in the series. She'll be looking for more victories and more kills in the tournament, attempting to propel her into superstardom! 8/10 Category:Blog posts